


Reunion

by PoorUnfortunateSoul



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Girlfriends - Freeform, Girlfriends who are grossly in love, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Steve/Buck Side Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorUnfortunateSoul/pseuds/PoorUnfortunateSoul
Summary: “That’s not what they’re doing, Tony,” Steve says.“I know,” Tony says, sounding miserable.“They’re going to fuck, Tony.”“I know, God, Steve, shut up.”





	Reunion

“Jesus, flash, where’s the fire?” Tony snarks, watching Carol take off down the hall. When she doesn’t respond, he calls after her, “Slow the fuck down! You’re gonna break something!”

“Can’t!” Carol calls over her shoulder, “Val’s back!”    
Everyone in their general vicinity rolls their eyes, but everyone’s smart enough to keep quiet. Carol slams her hand on the elevator button, and Steve laughs. 

“Pressing it harder won’t make it come faster,” he teases, like someone who’s tried it before. 

_ Maybe he has _ , Carol thinks briefly, before her mind travels back to the beautiful girl waiting for her on the elevator, but yeah, that checks out. Ever since Bucky’s recovery has progressed enough that he visits every now and again, Steve acts just as frantic as Carol is right now. 

Carol bounces on her toes and watches the number on the elevator as it goes up, and up, and up and  _ finally _ opens. Her girlfriend barely has time to step out of the elevator in all her beautiful glory before Carol is practically knocking her over. 

“Val!” she exclaims, happily. 

Valkyrie grins and easily returns the hug. 

“Wow, Carol,” she says, already teasing, “it’s almost like you missed me or something.”

“I did,” Carol says, matter-of-fact, and Valkyrie's face melts in an instance. 

She tries to keep up a facade of being a full time badass, but softens everytime Carol shows her affection. Carol  _ loves  _ it. 

“Oh, good, you’re back,” Tony says. “Maybe now flash here will calm down, and also, are you hugging her before she showers? Disgusting.”

The two pull back, but Valkyrie leaves a hand on Carol’s ass, and Carol leaves hers resting against Valkyrie's breastplate. 

“Mm, post workout looks good on you,” Valkyrie says, making a point to ignore Tony. 

Carol grins, eyes alight with mischief.

“You sure it’s not just the new shirt you got me?” she asks, glancing down at herself. 

It’s a tank top with some comments about liking to work out because she also likes to eat, and it manages to look form fitting without being constricting. 

“It certainly doesn’t hurt,” Valkyrie says, smiling wickedly. 

“Alright, how long do you intend to stand there groping each other, huh?” Tony says, looking at Steve for backup. 

Steve ducks his head though, overly aware that he and Bucky are just as bad, and that both Carol and Valkyrie would kick his ass if he agrees.  _ Smart boy _ , Carol thinks. 

Out loud, she says, “Sometimes you just gotta grab your girlfriend’s squishy parts.”

Valkyrie helps her out by squeezing her ass for emphasis. 

“Speaking of squishy parts,” she murmurs, bringing her lips to Carol’s ear, “how about we take this reunion to the bedroom.” 

“Disgusting,” Tony says again, and Carol cackles maniacally as Valkyrie places her other hand on her ass and pulls her onto the elevator. “You know, they could be just going to cuddle. Breasts do make amazing pillows.”

“That’s not what they’re doing, Tony,” Steve says. 

“I know,” Tony says, sounding miserable.

“They’re going to fuck, Tony.”

“I know,  _ God, _ Steve, shut up.”

Steve does not, in fact, shut up. 

**Author's Note:**

> My sister drew me some cute girlfriends in love & it awaken the gay side of my bisexuality and I wrote this in under fifteen minutes.


End file.
